The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to uplink control information mapping on a shortened uplink shared channel.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems (e.g., NR systems), a UE may communicate with a base station on a carrier using shortened transmission time intervals (sTTIs). The base station may transmit uplink control information (UCI) on the carrier using a shortened physical uplink shared channel (sPUSCH). Techniques for mapping UCI to resource elements (REs) within an sPUSCH may be desired.